


Murder Over Breakfast

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Gore, Implied Cannibalism, Insane Sanji, Murder, OOC and evil, There is only death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is so needy and ungrateful... Sanji snaps, and the crew doesn't stand a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Over Breakfast

The feeling itched deep under his skin - like little insects scratching at his bones. Sanji lit another cigarette just to keep from squirming. The whole crew was eating breakfast. Everyone was screaming, stealing and fighting. He hated it - everything about it. Food was life-giving and sacred. He could tolerate nearly anything, but the lack of respect for his food was tormenting him.

Sanji couldn't help but see everything.

In the end, Robin was the one who tipped his carefully maintained balance. He watched as she set aside her coffee after only one sip, and ate without touching it again. He knew. The beans had roasted unevenly and more than a few had ended up burnt, but they weren't undrinkable. Such waste.  
Sanji sighed and walked up behind Robin. "Is the coffee not to your taste today?"

Robin gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry, Mr. Cook. It seems a little burnt."

"Hmm." Sanji reached out. Robin's fingers brushed the handle of the cup, obviously assuming Sanji meant to replace the rejected drink. She was caught unaware when his long fingers curled around the sides of her head. With an easy twist, Robin's neck snapped and her body slumped wide-eyed in her chair.

The kill had been so sudden, so natural, the others didn't notice right away. Luffy was still eating everything in sight, Usopp was telling lies, Franky was being loud and Zoro was drinking. It was Nami who noticed first. He wasn't surprised - she had always been the sharpest out of all of them. Her eyes were large and panicked, and she fell trying to scramble away from him. Sanji slowly breathed out a lungful of smoke as he turned his back on her.

"ROBIN!" Chopper leaped out of his seat and ran to the dead woman's side. Sanji let him pass. Instead, he casually picked up a long-bladed bread knife and walked purposefully toward the others. He locked eyes with Luffy briefly before his hand flicked out and the rubberman curled in on himself, clutching his gushing throat. Moving swiftly, Sanji spun the bloody knife in his hand so he had a firmer grip and taking one long stride, he slammed the point into the base of Franky's skull - pushing it until it caught against bone. It wasn't a cleaver and this blade sadly had its limits. He had no problem piercing the cerebellum though. Franky crumpled into a heap - his vitals flatlining quickly as his lungs failed.

Sanji barely had time for another soothing drag on his smoke before Zoro rudely interrupted with a wild swing of his swords.

Dodging the angry swordsman, Sanji spotted Usopp fleeing the galley. Damn coward. He wouldn't get away though. Sanji was going to teach all this trash what it meant to respect a cook of the sea.  
The smell of fresh blood filled Sanji's nostrils and his heart leapt with exhilaration. He loved blood. It was the source of life and the color of passion. When used correctly blood was a delicate ingredient used by the finest chefs. Zeff had taught him that.

Sanji blocked Zoro's next swing with his shoe and smiled into the swordsman's raging eyes. He liked sparring with Zoro. He was really the only one on board besides Robin who could match him for skill, strength and instinct. It was a pity they didn't see eye-to-eye on the issue of table manners.  
Zoro actually looked surprised when Sanji crushed his wrist. All the times they had sparred together, Sanji had always been careful - Zoro was useful in battle, and Sanji didn't like waste. However he was done wasting his food on this shitty bastard just like the rest of them. So Sanji shattered his wrists, an elbow, and both shins for good measure.

A heavy hand clamped onto his shoulder and flung him back, and Sanji knew Chopper had finally realized he couldn't save the corpses already going stiff where they rested. Of all the crew, Sanji felt the least reluctant about killing Chopper. He was a smart doctor, but he was emergency rations - he'd always been nothing more in the blonde cook's mind. A crew of one really didn't need a doctor either.  
Sanji looked coolly into the reindeer-man's tear-filled eyes. "S-Sanji... you killed them?!"

Choosing to take advantage of Chopper's distress, Sanji freed himself from the doctor's loosened grip and darted around behind the large body. Launching himself with ease, Sanji wrapped his legs around Chopper's neck and crushed his major arteries with a vice-tight squeeze of his thighs. Chopper frantically scrabbled at Sanji's shins for a moment, but the lack of blood flow to his brain quickly set in, and Sanji had to move quickly to avoid being crushed as the doctor's body crashed to the floor, unconscious.

Having landed on his feet like a cat, Sanji casually strolled back to Chopper's side. Without a second's worth of hesitation, he lifted his leg straight up into the posture for an axe kick. Chopper's spine gave way with a satisfying, dull pop as Sanji brought his leg down on the reindeer's neck at full power.  
"Thunderbolt tempo!"

Sanji hadn't forgotten Nami. He'd been watching her build that little cloud for the last couple of minutes. Tears were rolling freely down her cheeks as she gripped her weapon hard enough to whiten her knuckles. Frankly it wasn't beautiful. He hated to see her this way. He would just get it over with quickly. Then he could present her at her most lovely.

With his leg power, escaping the range of Nami's lightning was mere child's play. Her eyes were wide with terror as he stood before her, boxing her against the wall with his body. "P-please! Don't kill me! Sanji, please...!"

"Shhhh..." He gripped her dominant arm hard enough to make her cry out and drop her clima tact. He could feel her whole body shaking as he stroked her neck with the fingertips of his other hand before encircling her throat with a choking squeeze. She struggled - her nails leaving bloody tracks on his arm, but he was stronger than her by far.

Sanji heard the galley door bang open behind him.

Reacting on instinct, Sanji jerked around, pulling Nami with him and using her body as a shield. There was the hollow thud of a strong impact before Nami's body stiffened, her mouth gaping in an expression of pain. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and Sanji released her as she crumpled to the floor.

He eyed the short, metal bar protruding from the sluggishly bleeding wound in the navigator's back with interest. "N-Nami?! Everyone...! Oh god..."

Usopp stood at the door with a strange contraption that resembled a crossbow. Sanji was almost impressed that the sniper had thought up such a dangerous weapon in such a short time. It was a pity that it appeared that the machine had only had one shot.

Sanji lunged for the scrawny sniper and grabbed him by his thick hair. Usopp howled in pain, struggling, screaming and pleading as Sanji drug him by his thick locks toward the kitchen. The sniper's cries silenced into terrified whimpers as Sanji selected his favorite medium-sized cleaver from his hanging rack. Seeing the blade in Sanji's hand caused Usopp to fight back in earnest, his curly hair ripping out in bloody clumps as he almost struggled free. However, Sanji stunned the sniper with a hard rap on his temple with the blunt handle of the cleaver before he hauled the sniper's upper body onto the counter and held him over the wooden chopping block. Sanji brought the cleaver down with one sure stroke, and Usopp's body slid freely to the ground.

"You... fucking, bastard."

Sanji lovingly wiped the blood from the cleaver and ignored the wounded swordsman. Zoro could just suffer for a while. That shitty bastard had never once shown Sanji the courtesy of a little appreciation, so the cook wasn't inclined to do him any favors.

"W-why? You were our friend, Sanji?" Zoro's tone sunk from anger to pleading, "Just explain it to me?"

Sanji lifted the blade to the light, searching for any spots he missed. Satisfied that it was perfect, he turned to Zoro - leaning back on the counter and crossing his long legs. "Listen, dumbass, you all brought this on yourselves. I've told you time and time again to respect me, to respect the food. No one ever listened."

No one had ever listened.

"Either food was treated like a cheap whore, stuffing yourselves excessively without acknowledgement of it's value, or food was reduced to a common convenience - elaborate masterpieces were demanded at the snap of the fingers, and the worth of quality was disregarded as something that was deserved at all times."

"You're fucking insane! You murdered them over FOOD?!"

Sanji flicked away his spent butt before lighting up another smoke. "You don't know what you're talking about, you putrid pile of fish bait! Food gives life. There is nothing more sacred out on the sea. Food is GOD!"

Pushing off the counter, Sanji strode over to where Zoro lay on his back. Flicking his swords out of reach with his foot, Sanji solidly pressed his shoe down over the swordsman's heart. Zoro glared up at him with pure hatred. "There is no god!"

Sanji smirked, unaffected by the angry snarling of a dying cur. "That doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Pressing his full weight down on Zoro's chest, he could feel the swordsman's ribs creak. He smiled as Zoro's eyes widened in pain and his shattered limbs thrashed instinctively. When the swordsman's eyes rolled back into his head, Sanji pressed down harder - using the strength of his core. "You were all convenient for a time, but I don't need you to find All Blue. I never did."

When he knew his last opponent was dead, Sanji stepped back from Zoro's motionless body. Twirling the cleaver in his hand, he didn't even try to quell the rising excitement as he surveyed the room. The itch in his bones had finally stopped, replaced by inhaling the sweet scent of blood and smoke with his every breath. There was so much!

He was eager to start cooking. There hadn't been a chance to use his most special recipe since the Baratie! Sanji nearly skipped in his delight as he went to retrieve the little scrap of paper bearing the handwritten dish that Zeff had taught him long ago. No doubt a cyborg, reindeer-man, sniper, assassin, former-rubberman, navigator and a swordsman would all last longer than those scrawny waiters.


End file.
